


Shadows will scream that I'm alone (but I'm not)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>spookyjim</b> tyler if you don't respond I'm getting on the next flight to Columbus and breaking into your house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows will scream that I'm alone (but I'm not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblur/gifts).



> Based off an ask I sent to joshlergore on the tumblrs and what he added to it. Also dedicated to him because why the fuck not. It's my life

1/3/16 @ 11:45 AM

**spookyjim** hey tyler I was thinking about that new track you sent me and I have some ideas for drums wanna skype?

1/3/16 @ 4:56 PM

**spookyjim** ty????

1/3/16 @ 10:23 PM

**spookyjim** did I do something wrong

1/4/16 @ 3:17 AM

**spookyjim** dude are you okay

1/4/16 @ 12:02 PM

**spookyjim** seriously tyler if I did something bad please tell me

1/4/16 @ 8:34 PM

**spookyjim** jenna says you're not texting her either

 **spookyjim** are you okay?

1/5/16 @ 6:26 AM

**spookyjim** tyler if you don't respond I'm getting on the next flight to Columbus and breaking into your house

1/5/16 @ 7:53 AM

**spookyjim** I won't break into your house

 **spookyjim** I found my key

1/5/16 @ 11:59 AM

**spookyjim** I have a flight I'll be there tonight

 **spookyjim** please be okay

1/5/16 @ 8:32 PM

**spookyjim** I'm on the ground I'll be at your house in less than an hour

1/5/16 @ 9:05 PM

Josh unlocked the door to Tyler's house and stepped inside.

It was eerily quiet. 

Normally Tyler has music playing, or there's the sound of him playing his piano, but there's no sound. 

Josh shut the door behind him and called out into the dark, empty house. “Tyler?”

No response. 

Josh walked slowly and quietly. Maybe Tyler just had a migraine? That would explain why all the lights are off. 

But Tyler usually braved the pain of his phone to tell Josh or Jenna that that was so. 

Josh carefully pushed open Tyler's door. 

Tyler was lying on the floor on his left side, arms curled into his chest and legs bent slightly. His head faced the doorway, his eyes unfocused and glazed over. 

“Tyler!” Josh immediately knelt down by his side and pressed two fingers to his neck. A pulse pumped under his fingertips. 

Tyler didn't react at all to Josh's presence except for a small flicker of awareness in his eyes. 

“Tyler… Oh, Tyler…” Josh carefully got his arms under Tyler and lifted him up. His body hung limp in Josh's arms. 

Josh carefully carried Tyler to the bathroom and set him into the bathtub. “Hey, Ty, I know you're there…”

Josh spoke softly and gently, not sure what he was saying as he carefully eased off Tyler's shirt, pants, and underwear. He turned on the faucet and the tub slowly began to fill with warm water. 

Tyler didn't react, other than a twitch of his fingers. 

Josh turned off the water a few minutes later. He began to run wet fingers through Tyler's hair, gently pulling out tangles, while his other hand rubbed circles into one of Tyler's palms. 

Tyler blinked long and slow, but otherwise didn't seem to even notice Josh was there. 

After a long while Josh began to drain the water, getting up to go find Tyler some clean clothes. 

He didn't notice Tyler's hand trying to close around his. 

Once Josh returned the water was gone and Tyler's eyes seemed slightly less glazed over. 

Josh grabbed a towel and carefully dried Tyler off, gentle and slow with his movements. He then pulled boxers and a tank top onto Tyler, and then picked him up and carried him to his bed. Josh sat Tyler upright. 

“I'm gonna be right back, okay?” Josh ran his fingers over Tyler's dry, chapped lips, then moved his fingers and gave Tyler the gentlest kiss he could manage. 

Josh stepped back and then left the room, going to the kitchen and finding a glass. He filled it up with water and set it onto the counter. Opening a cabinet, he found a box of granola bars and took one. He grabbed the water and then returned to Tyler. 

“Hey, Ty. I brought you some water and food.” Josh wasn't sure if Tyler could even hear him, but it calmed him to talk. 

Josh held the water up to Tyler's mouth and tilted the glass. As soon as the water touched Tyler's lips they parted obediently. Soon the glass wass drained. 

Tyler still seemed far, far away. 

Josh broke the granola bar into little pieces and feeds them to Tyler. Tyler's mouth seemed to work automatically - chewing and swallowing without any real awareness of what was happening. 

Josh shifted Tyler so he was lying down on his side and then got into the bed beside him, pulling the covers over their bodies before wrapping an arm around Tyler. 

“I'm here, Ty, I'm here.” Josh ran fingers through Tyler's hair. “I'll always be here.”

1/6/16 @ 9:16 AM

Tyler woke up to a warm body beside him, and arm around him, and someone's fingers tangled in his hair.

He felt like he was still floating in some kind of haze, where he was out of his body and lost, but whoever was holding him helped. 

“Tyler?”

The voice came from behind him. Who's voice was that?

Tyler wasn't really concerned about a stranger. 

“You awake?”

Something clicked in his head. Josh. 

“I'm gonna get up and get you some food, okay?” Josh began to move. Tyler grabbed his hand and held it as tightly as he could. 

“No.” Tyler was surprised he could make any sound at all. 

Josh settled back around him. “Alright. I'm here, Ty, I'm here.”

“Don't… Don't leave…” Tyler gripped Josh's hand so tightly it hurts. 

“Hey, Ty, don't worry, I'm here, I'm here.” Josh planted a gentle kiss on the back of Tyler's neck and he relaxed slightly. “I'll never leave you, don't worry.”

1/6/16 @ 5:42 PM

Tyler's face was pressed into Josh's chest. Josh was singing quietly, one hand rubbing up and down Tyler’s back and the other running fingers through Tyler's hair.

Tyler felt safe, safe and secure. 

Safe and secure.


End file.
